Quatuor Tempora
by Brave Woodpecker
Summary: Un ciel bleu sans nuages, et un soleil étincelant apportant toute sa lumière à ce champ rempli de fleurs aux couleurs vives et lumineuses. À l'intérieur, deux corps courent à en perdre haleine, les prairies et les champs s'étendent à perte de vue devant eux. Leurs rires résonnent dans le calme de ce paysage paradisiaque. Ainsi que leurs deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson désormais.
1. Printemps

**Bien de bonjour, Klainers :)**

Je suis réellement très heureuse de vous présenter ce projet. Je travaille dessus depuis environ un an, et même si à la base, je l'avais écrit pour un autre couple (NaruSasu), je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de Klaine et ça n'a été alors qu'évidence pour moi...

Bref, ces écrits se présenteront sous la forme d'une fiction, bien qu'à chaque chapitre, il y aura une ellipse dans le temps, qui sera d'ailleurs précisée de combien :)

J'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez le style et ce premier chapitre, je posterai le deuxième quand j'aurai écrit le troisième, et ainsi de suite ^^

**Titre : Quatuor Tempora**

**Auteure : Brave Woodpecker**

**Couple : Klaine**

**Rated : K+ **pour l'instant, et **T** plus tard ;)

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours pas mes chouchous... :'( Ils sont à Rayan Murphy**

J'ai encore oublié de préciser que cette fiction contiendra 4 chapitres, et 2 Bonus (pour l'instant mais peut-être qu'il y en aura plus...)

Oh et c'est une songfic, je l'ai totalement écrite de façon à ce que la chanson rythme votre lecture :)

Pour ce premier chapitre sur le printemps, c'est **Viva la vida **de** Coldplay**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le ciel était bleu, sans nuages. Vaste étendue azuréenne au dessus d'un champ rempli de fleurs aux couleurs flamboyantes.

Le gazouillis des oiseaux comme seule musique, et la senteur de la terre et des arbres mouillés par la pluie qui avait ravagé ce pâturage la veille, comme seul parfum.

Deux silhouettes marchaient sur un sentier de terre qui serpentait dans une clairière. Celle-ci était petite et parfaitement ronde, tapissée de fleurs violettes, jaunes et blanches. À quelques mètres de là, murmurait un ruisseau. Le soleil tombait droit sur elles, noyant la place sous un halo de lumière mordorée.

Les deux silhouettes étaient en réalité deux jeunes hommes en pleine échappée sauvage.

Le premier possédait une démarche légère et une allure dansante. Son corps était svelte, souple, et ses hanches fines. La blancheur de sa peau rappelait celle de la neige, et faisait grandement ressortir ses yeux bleu clair et ses lèvres roses. Il possédait un visage ovale et avait des pommettes hautes, ainsi qu'un nez mince un peu pointu. Son front haut était surmonté de cheveux châtain maintenu en l'air par une légère couche de laque.

Le deuxième avait une jolie démarche sautillante. Son corps était mince et ses avant-bras finement musclés. Il possédait un grain de peau hâlé qui seyait merveilleusement bien avec ses cheveux noirs bouclés. Son visage arrondi encore légèrement poupon comportait de magnifiques yeux mordorés, un nez droit, ainsi qu'une bouche pleine et bien dessinée.

L'éclat du soleil donnait naissance à des reflets auburn et roux dans leurs chevelures balayées par la brise.

Tous deux souriaient, apaisés par le calme de ce paysage paradisiaque. Ils marchaient côte à côte au même rythme, leurs mains se frôlant parfois, laissant remonter une légère chaleur dans leurs poignets, qui grimpaient le long de leurs bras jusqu'à finir sa course dans leurs cœurs.

L'astre solaire réchauffait agréablement leurs peaux de ses rayons chamarrés.

Au bout de la clairière, il y avait un champ rempli de coquelicots. Du rouge à perte de vue.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ils se mirent à courir au milieu des fleurs parfumées, éclatant d'un grand rire joyeux qui résonna comme une douce mélodie à leurs oreilles.

Les champs s'étendaient à perte de vue devant eux.

Le bouclé attrapa la main du châtain de la sienne et ils accélèrent encore, et encore.

Les fleurs écarlates les entouraient maintenant, et leurs mains ne se quittaient plus. Ils courraient à en perdre haleine, riaient, criaient, trébuchaient aussi parfois sur l'herbe tendre, ce qui les faisait pouffer encore plus. Le pollen et les pétales chatoyants s'envolaient autour d'eux grâce à la légère brise, s'accrochant à leurs cheveux, passant devant leurs regards émerveillés. Ils se sentaient libres. Libres comme jamais.

Ils se sentaient loin de tout. Loin de la ville et de sa pollution, loin des cours et de leurs professeurs énervants, et loin des conflits qui habitaient ce monde.

Tout à coup, ils virent arriver devant eux quelques points de couleurs, et en s'en approchant, ils remarquèrent que ce n'était que des papillons. Ils se baissèrent pour les éviter, et eurent un léger pincement au cœur en songeant à ces créatures éphémères qui ne pouvaient profiter de ce magnifique instant de printemps et de liberté qu'une journée.

Ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls sur terre, avec pour seuls témoins de leur folle évasion, la nature qui les entourait.

Ils cavalaient toujours, sautant par-dessus un ruisseau, ne ralentissant pas le rythme, leurs jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter malgré leurs poumons brûlants et leurs respirations hachées. Mais malgré tout, c'était enivrant.

Puis soudainement, ils chutèrent, le sol se dérobant sous leurs pieds en un instant.

L'un sur l'autre, leurs torses étroitement collés et leur respiration haletante comme unique musique.

Inconsciemment, la main bronzée vint se perdre dans la chevelure laquée en un geste intime et apaisant.

Le corps reposant sur lui se détendit sous la caresse, et le châtain posa ses coudes sur le torse sur lequel il était couché dans le but de se surélever, faisant glisser la main hâlée le long de ses mèches douces.

Ils étaient yeux dans les yeux. Bleu contre doré. La main du brun qui avait atterri dans le dos de son ami remonta lentement le long de ses épaules avant de venir saisir son menton d'un geste mal assuré.

Timidement, il baissa la tête de son ami vers la sienne et vint cueillir ses lèvres des siennes délicatement. Un simple effleurement avant de se retirer lentement, guettant chaque réaction de son compagnon face à ce geste, intime et déplacé.

Le châtain ré-ouvra ses paupières, découvrant des yeux devenus sombres et intenses. Ses joues pâles s'étaient teintées d'un léger rose, rendant son visage encore plus fidèle au surnom dont on l'affublait : Porcelaine.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être fâché. Au contraire, si l'on tenait compte de son léger sourire et du ton presque caressant qu'il prit lorsqu'il lui déclara : « Idiot », avant de se pencher vers lui. Capturant ses lèvres avec plus d'assurance et d'impatience qu'auparavant. Il semblait heureux et agréablement amusé.

L'échange fut tendre. Les mains blêmes étaient allées fourrager dans la chevelure bouclée, alors que celles de ce dernier s'étaient contentées de serrer la taille de son ami avec possession.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à cour d'air, le bouclé éclata d'un rire doux et joyeux qui fit battre un peu plus fort le cœur de son ami.

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire en coin, et posa sa tête sur le torse finement musclé de son compagnon, respirant son odeur et écoutant les martèlements de son cœur qui battait toujours aussi vite. Nul ne saurait dire si la cause en était leur escapade ou bien leur baiser timoré et incertain.

Lorsque le bouclé croisa à nouveau son regard, il lui fit l'un de ses sourires les plus éblouissants, avança sa tête jusqu'à la sienne, et lui chuchota d'un ton doux à l'oreille : « Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de toi, Kurt. »

Kurt sourit face à la phrase de son ami et lui répondit : « Y'a plutôt intérêt, Blaine. »

Puis, ils passèrent le reste de leur journée à s'embrasser et à se câliner au milieu des fleurs, là où personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, ils se mirent en route main dans la main, échangeant encore des banalités avant de devoir être séparés du fait de la distance entre leurs deux maisons.

Rien ne semblait avoir changé entre eux en apparence. Mais eux savaient, leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans leurs poitrines, signe qu'une nouvelle histoire commençait pour eux.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà donc le premier chapitre, je vous l'accorde, il ne se passe pas grand chose...mais il faut bien commencer ^^

La suite sera donc "l'été", j'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions ! :)


	2. Été

**Salut Klainers :)**

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours sur le premier chapitre, ce qui est légèrement démotivant surtout quand je sais qu'il a été lu 72 fois... Et oui, on peut le savoir...

C'est quand même légèrement insultant envers moi, mais ce n'est pas grave, je remercie les deux personnes qui ont laissé leurs impressions :)

Je ne l'avais pas précisé, mais lors du premier chapitre "Printemps", Kurt a 16 ans et Blaine 15 ans. Dans ce deuxième chapitre "Été", ils ont respectivement 18 et 17 ans :)

**Klaineuse :** Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi, je trouve Blaine très mignon dans ce chapitre, tu me diras :)

Merci quand même aux personnes qui ont suivies cette fic ou l'ont mis en favoris !

**Titre : Quatuor Tempora**

**Auteure : Brave Woodpecker**

**Couple : Klaine**

**Rated : K+ **pour l'instant, et **M** plus tard ;)

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours pas mes chouchous... :'( Ils sont à Rayan Murphy**

C'est toujours une songfic, je l'ai totalement écrite de façon à ce que la chanson rythme votre lecture :)

Pour ce deuxième chapitre sur l'été, c'est **Photograph **de** Ed Sheeran**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était le moment juste avant le coucher du soleil, quand les couleurs étaient les plus riches. Le ciel était d'un bleu profond et calme parsemé de légères touches de rose, au dessus de la mer indigo.

Un grand linge noir reposait sur le sable fin et blanc, y formant un merveilleux contraste. Sur ce linge, deux personnes y étaient allongées et s'embrassaient tendrement.

Kurt et Blaine étaient arrivés sur cette plage en début d'après-midi.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis près d'un an et demi, et leur entourage avait plutôt bien réagi à la nouvelle, enfin presque…

Burt, le père de Kurt, avait été ravi et avait promptement attiré Blaine dans une étreinte. Il connaissait le gamin depuis qu'il était enfant, et s'était douté de ses sentiments pour son fils depuis un petit moment, aussi était-il très heureux de l'accueillir dans leur petite famille.

Carole et Finn, la belle-mère et le demi-frère de Kurt, avaient également été très heureux pour lui. Le quaterback avait tout de même bien menacé Blaine, au cas où ce dernier comptait faire du mal à son petit frère – il continuait de l'appeler ainsi malgré le fait que Kurt soit plus âgé que lui de quelques mois – , ce qui avait grandement amusé les deux amoureux.

Leurs amis les avaient immédiatement soutenus, et les filles n'avaient pas perdu un seul instant avant de les interroger sur les moindres détails de la journée qui avait tout changé entre eux.

Seule la famille de Blaine s'était montrée plus froide.

Son frère, Cooper, avait été réellement heureux pour lui, et lui avait fait remarquer que cela faisait un petit moment qu'il attendait de les voir ensemble. Sa mère avait souri à l'annonce, mais n'avait pas montré plus d'enthousiasme, sans doute dans la peur de mettre son mari en colère.

Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs énervé. Il avait assez mal pris le fait que son fils cadet soit gay, et encore moins le fait qu'il sorte avec un autre garçon. Pour lui, Blaine était en pleine phase de doute. Il ne pouvait pas aimer une personne du même sexe, c'était impossible, un point c'est tout !

Les tensions entre Blaine et son père avaient fini par arriver à leur point de rupture, et le jeune homme avait alors fui la maison avec une valise, quittant sa famille pour une durée indéterminée.

Il était arrivé chez Kurt en larmes, et son petit-ami avait comme toujours été d'une grande écoute et d'un incroyable soutien.

C'était d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait proposé d'aller passer une journée à la mer, afin de s'éloigner d'un peu de tout.

Ils s'étaient choisi un endroit à l'abri des regards en arrivant. Un espace à l'ombre, proche de la mer et caché par des rochers.

Voilà pourquoi ils étaient présentement installés sur un large linge, se bécotant allègrement.

Blaine sourit en caressant doucement la joue de Kurt, il était si chanceux de l'avoir rencontré.

-On va se baigner ? proposa le brun.

Le châtain répondit par un sourire et se souleva légèrement pour pouvoir atteindre son sac, y prenant sa crème solaire.

-Je sais que c'est la fin de la journée, et que tu n'en as toi-même pas besoin, mais avec ma peau…je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, dit Kurt en lui tendant le tube.

Blaine acquiesça et prit le tube, attendant que son petit-ami enlève son T-shirt.

Ce que fit ce dernier, non sans rougir, juste avant de se mettre dos à lui.

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration, puis mit un peu de crème dans ses mains avant de les poser sur les épaules de son amoureux. Il sentit ce dernier frissonner, et se mordilla la lèvre alors qu'il faisait descendre ses mains sur toute la surface du dos de son petit-ami.

C'était pour l'instant le contact charnel le plus poussé qu'ils aient eu, et ils n'étaient tous les deux que des adolescents bourrés d'hormones, bon sang !

Kurt s'écarta en souriant et tendit sa main à Blaine, qui l'a pris juste après avoir enlevé son marcel.

Ils marchèrent en maillots de bain jusqu'au bord de la mer, puis se sourirent avant de timidement entrer dans l'eau.

Kurt fut le premier à s'écarter en criant, lâchant sa main sous le rire de son petit-ami.

-Elle est trop froide Blaine !

-Kurt, ne fais pas ton bébé, allez, viens !

Mais le châtain lui tira la langue, et lui tourna le dos pour lui montrer qu'il boudait.

Le bouclé sourit de l'attitude de son petit-ami, et s'approcha discrètement de lui jusqu'à l'attraper, le posant en travers de son épaule.

-Blaiiiiine ! Pose-moi immédiatement, ordonna Kurt en riant à moitié.

-Naaaah, pas envie, dit Blaine en raffermissant sa prise sur lui et ce faisant, toucha accidentellement ses fesses.

Kurt arrêta aussitôt de bouger et lâcha un petit couinement de surprise, tout en devenant rapidement aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

Blaine se racla la gorge et lui présenta immédiatement ses excuses, sa peau prenant la même teinte rouge que celle de son amoureux.

-C'est pas grave, bafouilla le châtain.

Heureusement pour eux, l'eau froide qui arrivait aux mollets de Kurt détourna leur attention assez rapidement.

-Laisse-moi descendre Blaine ! Je te promets d'aller dans l'eau !

Le brun soupira et posa alors son petit-ami devant lui, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre pour lui voler un baiser.

Kurt le regarda hébété quelques secondes, puis éclata d'un petit rire avant de le suivre, s'immergeant à chaque pas un peu plus dans la mer.

Lorsqu'ils se furent tous les deux habitués à l'eau, ils s'éloignèrent des quelques personnes susceptibles de les voir, et se cherchèrent un endroit tranquille.

Ils finirent entre deux grands rochers, c'était assez isolé et assez loin des gens qui auraient pu les apercevoir.

Ils étaient face à face, se regardant longuement. Puis, Blaine l'attrapa par les hanches, l'attirant gentiment à lui pour qu'ils puissent presser leurs deux torses l'un contre l'autre.

Kurt enroula ses bras autour de son cou et s'assit sur sa cuisse, faisant son possible pour ne pas trop peser.

Blaine le regardait en souriant, et il était si foutrement adorable avec ses boucles mouillées lui tombant sur le front, et ses yeux brillant d'un mordoré amoureux, que Kurt ne put résister. Il commença alors à déposer de légers baisers sur toutes les parties du visage de son amoureux qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Le brun clos les paupières sous le traitement, et resserra sa prise de manière possessive.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le visage de Kurt était à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Salut…, murmura Blaine.

-Salut, répondit Kurt en retour tout en fixant plus ou moins discrètement ses lèvres.

Le brun sourit en remarquant son attitude, puis laissant ses paupières se fermer, il se pencha lentement, sentant la respiration de Kurt contre ses lèvres avant de les presser contre les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, leurs lèvres se cherchant et se retrouvant, tendres et aimantes.

Blaine ramena finalement sur la plage, un Kurt somnolant dans ses bras. Il avait un peu de mal à nager étant donné que son petit-ami s'était accroché à lui comme un koala à sa branche, mais jamais il ne s'en plaindrait.

Il déposa délicatement Kurt sur leur linge, souriant tendrement en le voyant rouler jusqu'à appuyer sa hanche contre la sienne.

Il prit son temps pour observer le garçon dont il était tombé amoureux. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était plus fort que n'importe quel amour d'adolescents.

Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, et Blaine se souvenait avoir éprouvé pour lui tout d'abord de l'amitié, de la tendresse, puis avoir ensuite été ébloui par ses talents et sa personnalité.

Kurt était son âme-sœur, il ne pouvait penser autrement alors qu'il percevait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer quand il ne faisait que songer à ses sentiments pour lui, tout en l'admirant.

Il caressa doucement la joue du châtain avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, puis chantonna doucement, comme si c'était un secret :

« _Oh, I built a world around you_

_Oh, you had me in a dream, _

_I lived in every word you said_

_The stars had aligned_

_I thought that I found you_

_And I don't wanna love somebody else _»

_À suivre..._

* * *

Ce que chante Blaine à Kurt à la fin est tiré de la chanson "I don't wanna love somebody else" d'A great big world, une merveille qui m'émeut particulièrement...

J'espère que vous aurez su apprécier ce chapitre :) Le troisième sera plus long, 8 pages, et sera posté le 13 juillet, en l'honneur de Cory :'( Je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances pour ceux que ça concerne :)


	3. Automne

**Bonjour les Klainers :)**

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre malgré sa légère teneur mélancolique, après tout, c'est l'automne...

J'ai eu plus de retours sur le dernier chapitre, et de très gentils commentaires qui m'ont vraiment motivée ! Merci donc à vous infiniment !

Au niveau de cette fiction, il reste donc (en comptant celui-ci) deux vrais chapitres, mais il y aura par la suite au moins quatre bonus :)

Dans ce chapitre "automne", Kurt a 20 ans et Blaine 19 ans. Je me suis inspirée de la série même si j'ai changé deux trois choses, bref, j'espère que vous l'aimerez

**Klaineuse :** Contente que tu l'ais aimé :) Pas de problème ne t'en fait pas, oui on pense très fort à Cory... :'(

**Soso :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira :D

**loveklaine23 :** Je comprends ça x) ça m'arrive également :D Je suis ravie que tu l'aimes à ce point ! :)

Merci encore aux personnes qui ont suivies cette fic ou l'ont mis en favoris !

**Titre : Quatuor Tempora**

**Auteure : Brave Woodpecker**

**Couple : Klaine**

**Rated : **Pour la joie de certaines personnes (Camille, tu te reconnaîtras xD) ce chapitre est classé **T **

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours pas mes chouchous... :'( Ils sont à Rayan Murphy**

C'est toujours une songfic, je l'ai totalement écrite de façon à ce que la chanson rythme votre lecture :)

Pour ce troisième chapitre sur l'automne, c'est **Billie Holiday **de** Warpaint**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le froid mordant de la bise pénétrait ses vêtements humides, mais il n'en avait cure. Un éclair illumina brièvement le paysage, bientôt suivi par le bruit tonitruant du tonnerre.

Levant son visage, Kurt l'offrit à la pluie torrentielle qui frappait sa figure avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Elle partageait son chagrin, et le ciel tout entier pleurait avec lui la perte de son frère.

Soudain une main chaude se souda à la sienne à l'instar de la pluie, elle partageait sa peine.

Kurt baissa son regard vers leurs deux mains jointes, et soupira tristement en resserrant sa poigne sur celle de Blaine.

Ce dernier ne savait pas exactement comment réagir. Lui et Kurt s'étaient séparés il y a presque un an.

Tout cela à cause d'une aventure sans importance pour Blaine.

Kurt avait fini le lycée plus tôt que lui, et était donc parti à New York avec Rachel. Ils s'appelaient souvent au début, seulement, Kurt se fit happer par le travail et les nouvelles connaissances, tandis que Blaine avait de nouvelles charges avec son rôle de président des élèves.

Le brun avait essayé de joindre Kurt plusieurs fois, et il était vrai qu'à ce moment là, le châtain était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il lui arrivait, qu'il avait légèrement laissé Blaine au second plan.

Et ce dernier, se sentant abandonné et croyant que Kurt allait l'oublier, avait passé la soirée avec un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine. Il avait laissé cet Eli lui donner à boire, et n'avait pas vraiment protesté quand celui-ci l'avait emmené chez lui pour…plus si affinité.

Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de cette soirée. Seulement de la culpabilité qui en avait découlée.

Il avait fini par en parler à Kurt, et ce dernier, en plus de s'être senti blessé et trahi, ne lui avait plus adressé la parole.

Ce soir là, après les événements de Battery Park, il avait non seulement perdu son petit-ami, mais également son meilleur ami, son amant, et son âme-sœur.

Blaine s'en voulait encore profondément, mais il devait éviter de ne penser qu'à lui aujourd'hui. Il devait être là pour Kurt, Kurt qui avait accepté sa main et qui le regardait maintenant avec peine et reconnaissance.

Le bouclé le conduisit à l'intérieur de l'église, et attendit un moment avant d'entrer, connaissant le malaise de Kurt dans ce genre de lieux puisqu'il n'était pas croyant.

Ils furent placés sur les premiers bancs, juste à côté de Burt, Carole et Rachel.

Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient se supporter mutuellement. Elles avaient toutes les deux perdu l'homme le plus important de leur vie. L'une son fils, et l'autre son fiancé.

Le pasteur arriva et commença son speech, racontant ce que des proches de Finn avaient dit sur lui.

Il eut un moment de silence qui fut précédé par la venue de Mercedes sur l'autel.

-J'ai trouvé ces quelques mots, et j'ai tout de suite pensé que ça aurait plus à Finn…

_« Nous voici aujourd'hui au bord du vide__  
Puisque nous cherchons partout le visage  
que nous avons perdu.  
Il était notre avenir et nous avons perdu notre avenir.  
Il était des nôtres et nous avons perdu  
cette part de nous-mêmes.  
Il nous questionnait et nous avons perdu sa question.  
Nous voici seuls, nos lèvres serrées sur nos pourquoi.  
Nous sommes venus ici chercher,  
chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un.  
Chercher cet amour plus fort que la mort. »_

Les mots étaient très bien choisis. Blaine tourna son regard vers Kurt. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux et le nez rouge d'avoir trop pleuré. Et ça donnait envie à Blaine de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne jamais le lâcher.

Blaine vit alors Kurt se lever et aller vers un piano qu'il n'avait alors pas remarqué jusque là.

-C'est une chanson que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui compte énormément pour moi…

Il posa alors ses doigts sur les touches, et Blaine dut retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues.

_Bad day, looking for a way,_

_Home, looking for the great escape._

_Gets in his car and drives away,_

_Far from all the things that we are._

_Puts on a smile and breathes it in_

_And breathes it out, he says,_

_Bye bye bye to all of the noise._

_Oh, he says, bye bye bye to all of the noise._

Blaine aurait dû être sur l'autel avec lui. Il aurait joué du piano alors que la voix chantante et mélodieuse de Kurt aurait résonné dans l'église. Ils auraient dû être deux. Un couple. Comme avant.

_Bad day, looking for the great escape._

_He says, bad day, looking for the great escape._

_On a bad day, looking for the great escape,_

_The great escape._

La voix de Kurt se brisa sur la dernière note, car il pleurait, mais alors que Blaine allait se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras, Mercedes le devança.

L'enterrement se termina sur les derniers mots du pasteur :

« _Tout ce qui a contribué à l'amitié et à l'amour, tout ce qui a appartenu à ce monde. _

_Jamais ne nous quittera, la roue tourne. _

_Alors que la vie est lumière, notre frère s'en est allé dans l'obscurité. _

_Rien n'est irrémédiable, et nous qu'il a laissé derrière lui. _

_Nous savons qu'un jour nous pourrons à nouveau partager le pain et le vin avec notre frère _

_Esprit soit béni. _

_Nous te faisons nos adieux, et t'accompagnons dans ta nouvelle destinée._ »

* * *

Une réception avait été organisée dans un bar-restaurant, et tous ceux qui le voulaient, pouvaient s'y rendre.

Blaine raccompagna Kurt jusqu'à sa voiture et fut surpris quand ce dernier garda sa main dans la sienne quelques instants, et se pencha pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Le brun entoura son bras autour de lui de manière hésitante, et Kurt prit une grande inspiration.

-Merci…

Blaine hocha simplement la tête et attendit qu'il entre dans sa voiture pour aller vers Sam et Mercedes.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois à la réception. Sam avait réussi à se perdre plusieurs fois à cause de leur nouveau GPS, et Mercedes l'avait assez vigoureusement engueulé.

Blaine entra le premier dans la salle et apprécia immédiatement les décorations sobres, la lumière tamisée, ainsi que la musique qui passait en fond.

Il repéra Rachel entourée des Hummel, mais pas de Kurt à l'horizon. Il se demanda un instant si le châtain n'avait pas supporté l'idée d'être entouré de gens encore plus longtemps, et était rentré chez lui.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant, puis décida d'aller se rafraîchir aux toilettes. Le bar n'offrait malheureusement que des boissons alcoolisées, et il préférait boire de l'eau.

Blaine se figea de surprise en poussant la porte. Kurt était là, juste devant l'un des lavabos. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de le détailler précédemment, mais il était décidément magnifique dans son costume noir. Il remarqua qu'il portait un nœud papillon à carreaux, et s'empêcha de sourire, ce n'était pas le moment.

Kurt le regarda un moment, puis baissa son regard vers sa propre gorge.

-Je ne te l'ai jamais rendu…

Le brun essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux battements de son cœur, qui s'étaient accélérés quand la douce voix de Kurt avait résonné.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il te va bien…, Blaine avait l'impression d'avoir la langue lourde.

Kurt lui sourit, et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'est-ce que ce sourire avait pu lui manquer !

La tension entre eux était électrique, ils le sentaient bien.

-Bon…je devrais probablement y retourner, dit Kurt en avançant vers la porte, et par le même mouvement, vers lui.

Blaine prit alors une brusque inspiration avant de poser sa main sur la paume de celle de Kurt, qui se trouvait sur la poignée.

-Reste…, souffla-t-il.

Kurt tourna son visage vers lui et l'observa longuement. Blaine en profita alors pour regarder la beauté de ses yeux. Bleus, très clairs du fait d'avoir beaucoup pleuré, avec leurs pupilles encerclées d'anneaux dorés. Il avait toujours trouvé les yeux de Kurt magnifiques.

Il fut coupé dans sa pensée par la sensation d'une main sur sa joue. Le châtain s'était rapproché et se tenait maintenant très proche de lui. Le pouce de Kurt glissa sur la courbe de ses lèvres, qui s'écartèrent quand il prit une brève inspiration.

Puis, il s'avança, pressant fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce contact familier leur avait tellement manqué ! Les deux garçons sentirent à nouveau tout ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de ressentir lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient.

Blaine n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Kurt lui avait-il pardonné ? Il eut la réponse quand il perçut contre ses lèvres, l'effleurement timide d'une langue. Il la laissa donc glisser dans sa bouche et comprit. Kurt avait un goût d'alcool.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû stopper leur échange immédiatement. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Tout ça lui avait tellement manqué ! Il lui était impossible de ne pas succomber à ce baiser.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent à la taille de Kurt, et il inclina sa tête de côté. Pressant sa joue contre la main tiède du châtain, il ouvrit complètement la bouche, accueillant ainsi avec plaisir l'intrusion de la langue de l'autre.

Un gémissement sourd naquit dans la poitrine de Kurt, il put le sentir du fait de leurs deux torses complètement collés l'un contre l'autre.

Blaine sentait que sa tête commençait à lui tourner, et il se laissa totalement manipuler par Kurt. Ce dernier le poussa contre le mur, l'embrassant avec plus de férocité et de désir qu'auparavant. Ainsi coincé, le brun arriva aisément à sentir que le sexe de Kurt commençait à se durcir contre le sien.

Le châtain se retira lentement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avant de la lécher, arrachant un long gémissement à Blaine.

Sa vision était floue lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, mais il arriva à lire le désir et l'amour dans les yeux de Kurt, faisant se contracter son estomac.

-Kurt, je…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que les lèvres de Kurt étaient à nouveau sur les siennes. Ses doigts se perdirent dans ses boucles, agrippant sa tête alors qu'il inclinait la sienne de côté, approfondissant le baiser.

Il profita également du fait qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre pour commencer à bouger ses hanches contre les siennes. Frottant leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre.

Penser était devenu difficile pour Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas embrasser Kurt et espérer former des pensées cohérentes en même temps. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à s'émerveiller de redécouvrir la texture de ses lèvres, de son goût, du contact de sa peau.

Les gémissements et grognements étouffés que Kurt laissait échapper faisaient courir des frissons directement de ses lèvres jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Il put reprendre sa respiration lorsque Kurt relâcha ses lèvres, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour une grande inspiration, un cri sourd en sortit à la place. Le châtain venait de retrouver le point sensible entre son oreille et son cou, et s'appliquait à laisser un beau suçon.

Luttant contre ses instincts qui lui conseillaient de se laisser faire, Blaine repoussa doucement Kurt quand il essaya d'ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon.

-Kurt…non…, souffla-t-il

Le châtain s'écarta de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Leurs lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées et leurs yeux brillants de luxure.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le châtain dont l'expression n'était pas s'en rappeler celle d'un enfant privé de sa friandise.

Blaine prit une grande inspiration avant de dire d'une voix mal assurée.

-Parce que tu as bu, que tu es triste, et que tu ne m'avais plus parlé depuis la dernière fois… Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu puisses regretter…surtout avec moi.

Les trois derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec tristesse.

Il vit Kurt se mordiller la lèvre, puis fermer les yeux, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Quand il les rouvrit, Blaine fut étonné de les voir si clairs et sérieux, comme si l'alcool s'était évaporé.

-Blaine… J'ai…J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, okay ?! Tu as fait une grave erreur, qui t'a fait du mal autant qu'à moi, et je sais que tu t'en veux et que tu regrettes. Je sais aussi que…mon attitude envers toi a joué dans cette histoire, même si ça n'excuse en rien ce que tu as fait. Mais le fait est que mon meilleur ami me manque, et mon âme-sœur aussi… Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas… J'ai déjà eu un aperçu de ce que c'était cette année…et c'est vraiment affreux.

Kurt se rapprocha de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne, plaçant l'autre sur sa joue, effaçant les larmes qui avaient échappées à Blaine durant son discours.

-Alors oui, je te pardonne, Blaine Devon Anderson, parce que je t'aime et t'aimerai jusqu'au lendemain de toujours. Et rien ni personne ne changera ça !

Il lui sourit alors tendrement, juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, aussi légèrement qu'une caresse. C'était une promesse. Tout irait bien désormais.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Le texte que dit Mercedes s'appelle "Au bord du vide" et est de Paul Eluard.

La chanson de Kurt est "The great escape" de Patrick Watson, vous l'aviez sans doute reconnue je pense, car elle est dans la BO de Struck by Lightning :)

Le dernier discours du pasteur est tiré de la vf d'un épisode de Charmed, celui avec l'enterrement de Prue.

Quant au "Je t'aimerai jusqu'au lendemain de toujours", je le tiens d'un de mes livres préférés :16 Lunes.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, avant de me faire engueuler, je tiens à dire que même si j'ai détesté l'infidélité de Blaine dans la série et l'ai trouvée illogique, elle a quand même consolidé à mort leur couple ! Pour l'enterrement de Finn, je l'ai fait plus tôt car j'avais besoin que quelqu'un meurt, j'avais au début pensé à Burt, puis en vue de la date qui approchait et en réfléchissant avec la série, c'est tombé sur Finn... :'(

Le prochain chapitre n'a pas encore de date précise de publication, mais sera mis en ligne maximum au début du mois d'Août.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite force et courage pour affronter ce jour affreux :'(

_**"Soyez bien avec tout le monde, souriez toujours, et appréciez les choses, parce que tout peut s'arrêter demain."**_

**Cory Monteith**


	4. Hiver

**Ravie de vous retrouvez les Klainers :)**

Je vous l'annonce, c'est donc le dernier chapitre officiel de Quatuor Tempora :') Vous allez apprendre beaucoup de choses durant ce chapitre, et certaines d'entre elles seront plus approfondies dans les bonus que j'écrirai.

Ils seront toujours agencés dans cette fiction, donc il y aura en quelque sorte un chapitre 5, 6...etc ^^ D'après mes calculs, il y aura quatre bonus pour cette fanfiction et peut-être plus si j'ai d'autres idées :)

On a fait un grand bond dans le temps cette fois-ci. Blaine et Kurt ont trente-trois et trente-quatre ans.

**Auteure : Brave Woodpecker**

**Couple : Klaine**

**Rated : K + à nouveau... Désolée ;)**

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas et malheureusement, Blaine et Kurt non plus :'(**

**Soso : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente si j'ai réussi à faire passer l'émotion que je voulais :) Je suis assez satisfaite de la façon dont je les ai réunis ^^ Merci pour ta review !

**Klaineuse : **Je suis d'accord avec les adjectifs que tu as employés :) J'aurais même rajouté déprimant ^^ Je suis flattée, merci beaucoup :)

Pour ce quatrième chapitre sur l'hiver, il y a deux chansons à mettre : **Book of Love** de **Peter Gabriel**; et **Seasons of Love **du **Glee Cast**

**Ce chapitre n'est malheureusement pas corrigé, il risque donc d'y avoir plus de fautes que d'habitude... J'en suis navrée :(**

* * *

Le ciel était sombre, uniquement éclairé par les quelques étoiles et la douce lumière de l'astre lunaire. Le silence régnait en maître dans ce paysage figé par la neige et la glace. Le lac et les roses sauvages étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de poudre blanche, rendue argentée par l'éclat timide de la lune.

Bien au chaud à l'intérieur de leur chalet, le souffle brûlant de l'homme déposa un léger voile de buée sur la vitre, alors qu'il observait calmement la vue idyllique qui s'offrait à lui.

Kurt sentit soudain des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et une joue se poser contre la sienne. Il soupira de contentement et sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Blaine.

Le châtain posa ses mains par dessus celles de son amoureux, se laissant distraire un instant par le contraste entre leurs deux épidermes, et par la façon dont les deux anneaux à leurs annulaires gauches brillaient sous l'éclairage de la pièce.

-Rien… Enfin… Je contemplais le paysage…

Blaine lui sourit tendrement, ses yeux brillant d'amour, puis il regarda à son tour par la fenêtre.

-C'est vrai que c'est très beau, déclara-t-il finalement au bout d'un moment.

Kurt acquiesça puis se tourna légèrement pour atteindre la joue du bouclé avec ses lèvres, appréciant le léger piquant dut à sa barbe de trois jours.

Blaine clôt ses paupières doucement, savourant le geste, tout en caressant le bas du dos de Kurt avec l'une de ses mains.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, profitant simplement d'être aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

Puis Blaine se détacha de lui avant d'attraper sa main dans la sienne, l'attirant vers le centre de la pièce pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir sur le sofa.

Kurt regarda un instant autour de lui, appréciant la déco chaleureuse du salon de leur chalet. Le canapé était chocolat, assorti au tapis sur le sol et à l'abat-jour. Il y avait devant lui une petite table basse en verre, peinte en noir.

Ce chalet avait été un cadeau de mariage de la part des parents de Blaine. Ce dernier lui avait demandé sa main il y a douze ans de cela, quand ils avaient alors tous deux respectivement vingt-et-un et vingt-deux ans.

Ils s'étaient mariés directement dans le champ qui avait abrité leur premier baiser, amenant de nouveaux bons souvenirs dans ce lieu.

Le père de Blaine avait fini par se calmer, et même s'il aurait tout de même préféré voir son fils cadet finir avec une fille, il respectait ses choix. Et leur avait donc offert ce chalet, en gage de paix.

-Kurt ?

La voix de son amoureux ramena le châtain à lui, et il regarda alors l'homme qui avait volé son cœur et se tenait devant lui, un gros livre dans la main et une tasse de thé dans l'autre.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien qu'on regarde l'album photos tous les deux ?

Kurt sourit devant la moue de chien battu que lui faisait son mari.

-Bien sûr que je le veux, dit-il en souriant. Et merci pour le thé !

Blaine hocha la tête et lui donna la tasse, prenant bien garde à ne pas en renverser, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'album sur les genoux.

Il ouvrit le livre et sourit quand il sentit Kurt s'appuyer sur son épaule afin de mieux voir.

L'album commençait par deux photos d'eux bébés. Sur la première, Kurt ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans, et portait un adorable bonnet qui cachait presque ses yeux. Il avait tenté de porter ses mains à son visage pour se protéger du flash de l'appareil.

La deuxième représentait Blaine devant la télévision. Il était de profil mais on pouvait remarquer à son expression qu'il avait l'air fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Il portait un pyjama à pois et ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre de boucles.

-T'as vu ça comme on était beaux déjà, dit Blaine en souriant, fier d'eux.

Kurt hocha simplement la tête et avança sa main pour tourner la page. Ils étaient déjà réunis sur la photo suivante. Le châtain se souvenait vaguement du jour où elle avait été prise. Ils étaient sur le perron de la maison de Kurt. Blaine portait un petit nœud papillon, car s'était son premier jour d'école et il voulait être classe. Kurt était à côté de lui, dans une salopette en jeans et souriant tout en l'entourant d'un bras.

Blaine avait les yeux brillants en regardant la photo et il se tourna pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux. Kurt lui caressa la joue un instant puis enroula un bras autour de sa taille.

Ils continuèrent un moment à regarder les photos, passant leur enfance, puis leur adolescence pour arriver à celles de leur mariage.

Ils rirent tous les deux devant certains clichés, se rappelant des anecdotes et des blagues qui avaient fusées ce jour là.

Ils arrivèrent finalement vers la partie de l'album que Kurt préférait. Ce n'était plus uniquement l'histoire de leur vie à deux désormais, mais celle de leur vie à cinq.

* * *

Blaine avait vingt-cinq ans quand lui était venue l'envie de former une famille avec Kurt. Les deux garçons avaient tous les deux une situation financière stable, Blaine étant professeur au conservatoire et Kurt assistant chez Vogue.

Ils en avaient longuement discuté, entre eux et avec leur entourage, et s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils voulaient une insémination artificielle. Quinn s'était alors proposée de porter leur enfant, les rendant tous les deux très heureux.

Le plus dur avait été de décider qui d'eux deux serait le donneur. Kurt maintenait qu'il voulait que leur enfant ait les mêmes yeux que son mari, et étant donné que Quinn avait déjà les yeux noisettes, il y aurait plus de chances si Blaine était le donneur. De son côté, Blaine rêvait d'avoir un mini Kurt.

Après de longues discussions, cela avait été finalement Kurt qui l'avait emporté, faisant ainsi de son têtu de mari, le donneur. Seulement, ce dernier n'avait accepté qu'à la condition que leur deuxième enfant ait les gènes de son amoureux. Ils avaient alors conclu ce marché.

Neuf mois plus tard, le 5 février, Quinn donnait naissance à une magnifique petite fille. C'était avec émotion que ses deux parents l'avaient pris dans leurs bras la première fois, et Kurt avait été heureux de voir qu'elle possédait déjà une sacré tignasse.

Hepburn Kathy Hummel-Anderson était une petite fille très curieuse et farceuse, au grand dam de ses parents qui se trouvaient souvent à devoir courir partout dans leur appartement.

Elle avait en grandissant gardé ses longs cheveux caramel, qui étaient, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kurt, ondulés. Ses yeux n'étaient malheureusement pas du doré de ceux de Blaine, mais étaient néanmoins noisettes. Elle avait la chance d'avoir hérité de son père, son teint naturellement hâlé ainsi que sa joie pour chaque chose qu'elle voyait.

Ses parents lui avaient fait prendre des cours de solfège et de guitare à sa demande. Elle aimait beaucoup ses parents et désirait, du haut de ses six ans, devenir une star de la musique.

C'était quand elle avait quatre ans qu'elle avait apprit qu'elle allait avoir une petite sœur. Blaine et Kurt avaient à nouveau voulu une insémination artificielle et avaient alors rencontré Meredith.

Le courant était tout de suite passé entre eux, comme elle était cantatrice et défenseure des droits LGBT. C'était une très jolie jeune femme, possédant de longs cheveux roux et une peau extrêmement pâle. Blaine s'amusait souvent à dire à son mari que Meredith était un Kurt au féminin.

Le 17 mars, elle avait donné également naissance à une petite fille, qui avait rendu ses deux parents émerveillés quoiqu'un peu inquiets face à sa si petite taille.

-C'est bizarre, avait-dit Kurt. C'est toi qui es censé avoir les gènes de la petitesse dans notre couple…

Autant dire que Blaine l'avait boudé toute la journée. Ils avaient juste cinq centimètres de différence ! Bon sang !

Ce que l'on pouvait dire des deux sœurs, c'est qu'elles étaient totalement différentes l'une de l'autre, mais s'entendaient assez bien.

À quatre ans, Tracy Elizabeth était une petite fille timide et déjà très soucieuse des autres. Elle était intéressée par tout ce que ses parents lui apprenaient, et adorait regarder Kurt dessiner des croquis de tenues. Blaine commençait à lui apprendre quelques morceaux de piano et elle était plus que réceptive.

Elle avait de courts cheveux blond vénitien, et de grands yeux gris perle. Kurt lui avait apparemment légué son teint de porcelaine, ainsi que ses très légères tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient ses joues.

La petite famille était très heureuse, et avait décidé de déménager dans une maison lorsque les deux sœurs s'étaient liguées avec leur père contre Kurt, dans le but d'avoir un chien.

Kurt avait un peu râlé pour la forme, mais à un contre trois, il n'avait aucune chance… De plus, lui aussi voulait un chien.

Ils avaient finalement trouvé – après plusieurs mois de recherche – une petite maison assez éloignée de la ville à New York. Le quartier était assez calme, et l'école était à vingt minutes en voiture.

Ils étaient allés à la SPA pour choisir leur chien, et même si Kurt avait dû négocier avec Blaine qui voulait ramener tous les animaux qu'il voyait, ils avaient finalement porté leur choix sur un petit Spitz.

Le bouclé était tout de suite tombé sous le charme de cet espèce de petite boule blanche. On aurait dit un nuage très cotonneux avec des pattes et un museau. Leurs filles avaient adoré passer leurs mains dans sa fourrure, aussi le choix fut vite fait.

La petite chienne était déjà âgée de deux ans. Kurt avait eut l'honneur de choisir le prénom et l'avait alors appelée : Satine. En hommage à leur film préféré à Blaine et à lui. Ses filles avaient adoré son choix et passaient maintenant la moitié de leur temps à jouer avec Satine.

Kurt et Blaine étaient heureux. Ils avaient deux magnifiques filles de huit et quatre ans. Une adorable petite chienne. Et une belle et grande maison. Ils n'avaient envie de rien changer, mais pourtant, un jour, Blaine fit la connaissance de Zoé.

Zoé était une étudiante de tous justes dix-huit ans. Elle était l'une des élèves préférées de Blaine, car elle avait de la personnalité et était très cultivée. Et puis un jour, elle tomba enceinte de son petit-copain.

Les deux n'étaient pas prêts à assumer cette responsabilité. Lui était pris par ses études de médecine, et elle de musique. Seulement, il était hors de question pour eux d'avorter. Au fil du temps, l'histoire était arrivée aux oreilles de Blaine, et une chose en entrainant une autre, ils étaient arrivés à l'idée que ce serait bien si Kurt et lui adoptaient l'enfant.

Le 22 octobre, Ariel Finn Hummel-Anderson était venu au monde.

C'était leur premier garçon, et le seul, ils avaient une famille plus que bien remplie. Leur fils était un très beau bébé, vu la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, il serait sans doute blond ou châtain avec de très jolis yeux bleus.

* * *

Kurt n'arrivait pas à croire sa vie. Il avait trente-quatre ans et était assistant chez Vogue, il avait réussi à faire d'une de ses passions, son métier. Il était marié à Blaine depuis une dizaine d'années. Ils avaient réussi ! Ils avaient tenu le coup. Quand il y réfléchissant, c'était inévitable. Blaine était la seule chose qu'il savait immuable dans sa vie. Et ils étaient aussi papas de trois magnifiques enfants, et propriétaire d'une petite chienne.

Kurt laissa son regard glisser des photos de l'album à son mari, qui avait un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres, alors qu'il regardait de ses yeux dorés brillants, les clichés qui parsemaient les pages.

-Je t'aime…

Blaine se tourna vers lui et le regarda alors avec amour et affection.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Ça a toujours été toi, et ça ne changera jamais.

Il se pencha vers le châtain pour effleurer tendrement ses lèvres des siennes, puis appuya un peu plus le contact quand il sentit les mains de Kurt se noyer dans ses boucles.

-La chambre ? ronronna-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Blaine répondit par plusieurs petits baisers parsemés sur son visage, avant de se relever, lui tendant sa main.

Les enfants étaient couchés depuis une heure environ, aussi devaient-t-ils être discrets. Blaine coucha Kurt sur leur lit et caressa sa joue en le regardant amoureusement.

-Je n'aurai jamais assez de saisons pour t'aimer.

Le châtain lui sourit avec tendresse, et se releva légèrement afin de poser la main de Blaine sur son cœur.

-Moi aussi. Il t'appartient et t'appartiendra toujours, Blaine Hummel-Anderson.

Blaine eut à nouveau l'un de ses sourires éclatants. Le genre de sourire qui faisait briller ses yeux de bonheur, et qui rendait Kurt encore aujourd'hui plus faible devant tant d'amour.

Ce soir là, bien que ce ne fut pas la première fois ni la dernière, ils firent l'amour.

Un printemps : un baiser. Un été : une caresse. Un automne : une promesse. Un hiver : une éternité...

_Fin. _

* * *

C'est donc une fin qui n'en est pas vraiment une ;)_  
_

**Hepburn Kathy** : Kurt a dit qu'il voulait appeler ses enfants Hepburn et Tracy, j'ai donc rajouté le "Kathy" en l'honneur de Katy Perry ;) Je vois bien les enfants de Blaine et Kurt avoir plusieurs prénoms ^^ Sinon, niveau caractère, je l'ai fait naître le même jour que Darren... vous pouvez donc l'imaginez comme une Darren au féminin x)

**Tracy Elizabeth **: Je pense que vous avez compris que le deuxième prénom est en hommage à la mère de Kurt :) Je l'ai fait naître le 17 mars, car le 17 est un de mes nombres préférés, et parce que je voulais qu'elle soit du signe : Poisson. Qui est un signe très artistique et imaginatif.

**Ariel Finn : **Je trouve qu'Ariel est un prénom magnifique pour un garçon, et vu la flamboyance de ses parents, Ariel saura très bien le porter ^^ Ai-je besoin de préciser pourquoi "Finn" ? ;) Il est né le 22 octobre car, le 22 est mon autre chiffre préféré, et que la Balance est également un signe artistique, de plus, les hommes de ce signe ont tendance à être plus féminin, ce qui va de mise avec son prénom ;)

**Satine **: L'un des personnages principaux de Moulin Rouge, c'est là d'où vient "Come what may" Pour la race, je vous laisse chercher sur Google images ^^

J'espère vous retrouver pour les bonus de cette fiction ou bien même pour d'autres projets... Je n'en ai pas fini avec Klaine, et j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées pour eux :)

J'espère à très vite ! :D


End file.
